Kado Pengalaman Dari Sahabat Brengsek
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 dan selama itu pula Naruto menjombol. Teman-temannya terus saja menggodanya sehingga Naruto berencana mengakhiri masa perjakanya di malam ulang tahunnya dengan menggandeng Hinata. Namun rencananya gagal oleh sahabat brengseknya. YAOI, Lemon, OOC, SasuNaru to NaruSasu. Dont like, Dont read!


**KADO PENGALAMAN DARI SAHABAT BRENGSEK**

 **Narutonya milik MasKis**

 **Fanfictnya milik mbakShin**

 **NARUTO BIRTHDAY**

 **SASUNARU dan akhirnya NARUSASU**

 **Yaoi, Lemon, Typo(s), Gaje, Absurd, Flat, mbulet kalimate.**

 **OOC (Sasuke brengsek, Naruto ratu galau)**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

….

" _Kampai…!_ "

Suara dentingan segelas besar sake beradu. Sekumpulan pemuda-pemudi yang sedang berpesta itu meneguk sakenya dengan gembira, seperti tidak ada beban di dalam hidup mereka, setidaknya untuk saat ini- ketika salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun. Ini adalah hari gembira, lagi pula tidak setiap hari mereka mendapat traktiran.

"Ayo pesan lagi yang banyak. Hari ini ulang tahun Naruto jadi dia yang membayarnya. Iyakan Naruto? " Seorang gadis berambut pink mengedipkan mata kepada pemuda blonde di sebelahnya. Pemuda itupun mengangguk tanpa syarat. "Iya… silahkan pesan lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman murah hati. Dia tidak keberatan teman-temannya memesan daging dan sake sepuas mereka, walaupun dia hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang harus bekerja sendiri mengisi dompetnya – tetap saja dia bahagia jika bisa menyenangkan teman-temannya meskipun datang tanpa kado untuknya. Setidaknya ia memiliki gaji part time bulan lalu yang tidak ia gunakan khusus untuk hari ini.

"Aku pesan daging lagi!" Seru temannya yang bertubuh besar kepada pelayan. Pelayan dengan cepat membawakan sepiring besar dan sewakul selada. Chouji, pemuda besar itu mengambil beberapa daging yang ia lapisi dengan selada untuk melumatnya ke dalam mulut. "Tambah kuenya juga!" Dengan mulut penuh pemuda itu kembali memasan – membuat yang harus membiyai semua ini melongo padanya sambil meneguk ludah. "Ini enak Naruto! Coba kalau tiap hari kau ulang tahun."

'Tiap hari ulang tahun?' Naruto menggeleng-geleng tidak kuat, tidak hanya dompetnya yang akan sekarat tapi juga batinnya. Jika setiap hari berulang tahun dan harus mentraktir semua temannya –apalagi Chouji (porsi makan 10orang)- Naruto yakin mungkin akan menjual satu per satu organnya.

Melihat cara Chouji makan Naruto tidak dapat berhenti takjub, pantas saja badannya sebesar itu. Dia tidak yakin uang di dompetnya cukup jika mereka memesan lagi – bagaimana dengan uang hotelnya nanti.

"Naruto-kun, akan kutuangkan sake lagi untukmu." Pemuda bermata biru itu menengok ke sebelahnya, dimana wanita berambut Indigo berhati-hati membuka tutup botol dan mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Silahkan!" Hinata mempersilahkannya dengan semu merah muncul di pipinya.

Setidaknya diantara temannya yang rakus- Naruto memiliki teman yang layaknya bidadari di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih…" Ucap Naruto, jantungnya sempat berdegup sekali melihat gadis cantik yang melayaninya tersebut. Siapa yang tidak suka Hinata. Gadis itu begitu baik, lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian. Apalagi fisiknya. Semua pria normal tidak akan mengatakan tidak tertarik jika melihat gundukan besar di sweater ungu tersebut – tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Ciyee…!" Suara gadis lain berambut pirang panjang menyeringai kepadanya bermaksud menggoda mereka. "Ehem-ehem!" Yang lainnyapun ikut menggoda mereka. Membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu sementara Naruto hanya menyengir seperti orang bodoh. Ia teringat dengan kabar dari teman-temannya bahwa Hinata menyukainya. Mereka saat ini sudah dekat, jadi Naruto berniat untuk melancarkan aksinya malam ini.

"Memang kalian sudah jadian?" Celetuk pemuda pucat bernama Sai tanpa memahami situasi.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ia melirik Hinata yang terlihat salah tingkah. Jika canggung seperti ini tidak enak rasanya, jadi Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri. "Tidak– ermm maksudku belum."

"Halaa.. sekarang kau sudah 20 puluh tahun Naruto, dan selama itu kau juga menjomblo. Apa kau berniat menjomblo untuk 20 tahun berikutnya?"

"Hahahahh…" Berkat celetukan pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu membuat suasana meledak dengan tawa. Pemuda raven yang daritadi hanya diam sampai menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Enak saja! Sudah kubilang belum Kiba." Tekan Naruto.

"Kiba benar Naruto, seharusnya kau cepat. Atau Hinata akan jatuh ke pelukan orang lain." Tambah Sakura.

"Benar… Hinata kan cantik, dia juga baik seperti peri."

"Memang kau mau pacaran dengan si bodoh ini Hinata?" Ditanyai seperti itu membuat si gadis gelagapan. "Uu aku-"

"Sudah, sudah… jangan dengarkan mereka Hinata! Kita nikmati waktu kita sendiri saja." Kata Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan ledekan dari yang lain. "Ciyee kita."

"Hmm."

Naruto sebenarnya sedikit kesal – kenapa sih temannya senang sekali meledeknya? Mentang-mentang hanya dia yang belum pernah memperkenalkan gadis sebagai pacarnya selama dua tahun kuliah ini. Bahkan si mulut besar Kiba tega mengatainya perjaka ting-ting. Baiklah… Naruto mempercayai mereka semua, bahkan Chouji saja sudah pernah melakukannya dengan gadis berkulit hitam fakultas sipil yang tertarik padanya saat kurus. Dan yang paling tidak habis dipikir adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang dari tadi ditempeli Sakura –sahabatnya– adalah pencetak rekor karena sudah sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri? Naruto merasa nelangsa karena tidak dapat mengelak. Beberapa gadis yang disukainya termasuk Sakura lebih suka lari pada Sasuke. Jika hal itu terjadi dia akan menggerutu sepanjang hari karena kesempatannya hilang sebelum mencoba. Untuk itulah teman-temannya suka sekali menggoda dan mengatainya virgin. Naruto tidak terima jika harus menjadi bahan bully-an sampai lulus kuliah atau bahkan sampai kerja nanti. suatu hari dengan keyakinan diri Naruto berkata pada mereka jika dia akan melepaskan status keperjakaanya di ulang tahunnya ke 20. Naruto yakin setelah malam ini mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengejeknya lagi.

Naruto kesal karena khawatir – jika mereka terus menggoda Hinata bisa saja calon pacarnya tersebut akan lari darinya. Jadi tidak bisakah mereka diam saja dan melihatnya membuktikan.

Malam semakin larut dan beberapa dari mereka sudah cukup mabuk untuk sekedar menegakkan duduknya.

"Hinata ini hadiah untukku?" Naruto berbinar penuh semangat mendapat sebuah kotak kado kecil ditangannya, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari seorang gadis. Naruto jarang sekali mendapat kado terutama dari orang yang disukainya, maka dari itu dia tidak sabar ingin membukanya. "Kuharap kau menyukainya" Naruto menatap dengan raut muka takjub mendapati isi kadonya adalah jam tangan. "Ini bagus sekali Hinata. Terimakasih!" Pemuda berambut pirang itupun langsung memeluk Hinata tanpa bosa-basi lagi. Ia bahagia bukan karena harganya yang mungkin saja mahal, tapi karena ini artinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata sudah terbuka lebar. Dia tidak akan jomblo lagi.

"Tidak hanya cantik, kau juga baik." Puji Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin bersemu merah.

Kiba melirik sinis melihat bagaimana senangnya temannya itu. Kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu bercengkrama akrab diantara teman-temannya yang sudah teler layaknya dunia hanya milik berdua. Menyadari tatapan temannya itu – Naruto melemparkan seringaian kepadanya yang langsung ditanggapi juluran lidah dari Kiba seperti ingin muntah.

'Lihat saja Kiba! Aku akan membuktikannya. Aku tahu kau juga suka Hinata. Tapi sayangnya akulah yang akan segera memprawaninya' inner jahat Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyeringai.

"Oiy Shika! Ayo kita pulang." Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mengguncang-guncangkan pemuda lain yang tidur di sebelahnya – seperti tidak tahan jika harus lebih lama melihat Naruto merayu Hinata. "Hoamm" Shikamaru menggeliat sebelum menutup mulutnya untuk menguap. Dia berdiri seraya mengucek matanya yang lengket lalu menarik Chouji agar ikut bangun. "Kita pulang duluan."

"Iya kalian bertiga hati-hati ya." Ucap Hinata sementara mereka melakukan salam persahabatan sebelum berpisah. Kiba memberikan gerakan jempol ke bawah berharap Naruto akan gagal dengan rencananya, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan jari tengah, kemudian Kiba berlalu pergi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Pestanya sudah selesai kan? Sebaiknya kita pergi." Ino mengambil tasnya dan menggandeng tangan Sai yang terlebih dahulu berdiri. Walaupun Sai bisa dibilang kurang bisa membaca situasi dan selalu bertanya dengan bibirnya yang tajam– pemuda pucat itu sangat cocok dengan Ino yang sabar dan berpikiran terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar bersama. Ayo Hinata!"

Mereka ber-enam saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan di luar restoran. Ino pergi dengan Sai dan sahabat baiknya Sakura bersama sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Nikmati waktumu Naruto. Semangat!" Gadis berambut pink itu memberinya semangat sambil mengedipkan mata. Sementara disampingnya ada pemuda dengan raut wajah dingin, pemuda itu berdiri tegap dengan tangan diselipkan pada saku celana, sama sekali tidak ikut dengan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi dan hanya diam memperhatikan.

Naruto heran. Sasuke bahkan belum memberinya ucapan ulang tahun. Seangkuh apapun Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya tidak memasang perilaku seperti itu mengingat mereka sudah lama berteman.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" Naruto dan Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang berlari menyusul Sasuke di depannya.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat kedua orang tersebut. Mungkin dia mengira jika Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berpacaran – tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke suatu tempat?" Mendapatkan kode itu sambil senyam-senyum malu Hinata menunduk serta mengangguk, Naruto menggaruk rambutnya canggung. Pemuda blonde itu belum terbiasa membujuk seorang gadis, tapi dia sudah berada di batas aman hubungan mereka untuk maju. Jadi cukup memberanikan diri dan keesokan harinya Hinata sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya.

Baru saja mereka berjalan pergi dari restoran tapi sosok laki-laki berkaki panjang sudah menghadang mereka di jalan. Naruto menatap orang itu – bukan hanya kakinya yang panjang tetapi rambutnya juga panjang. Saat ini jarang sekali laki-laki akan merawat rambutnya sepanjang pinggang.

" _Nii-san_?"

Naruto ingat– lelaki ini adalah kakak sepupu Hinata. Pemuda dengan pupil terlalu putih itu seperti menatapnya tidak bersahabat. Mungkin karena tidak suka Naruto dekat dengan Hinata. Tanpa dapat Naruto cegah Hinata ditarik dari sisinya ke sisi pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Neji lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

Naruto mulai merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Ia sudah menunggu hingga saat ini, setelah Naruto mematangkan niatnya – tidak seharusnya Hinata tiba-tiba pulang begitu saja. Mata birunya menatap Hinata memelas, Naruto ingin Hinata akan memberikan penjelasan pada Neji untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tapi hari ini ulang tahun Naruto-"

"Apa peduliku dengan ulang tahunnya? Ayahmu mencarimu."

Tapi tanpa memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk bicara pemuda mirip Sadako itu sudah memotongnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto ikut meminta agar Hinata dibiarkan bersamanya sayang dia tidak memiliki hak, apalagi jika ayah Hinata sendirilah yang menyuruh anak gadisnya pulang.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang menunduk tidak dapat melawan kakak sepupunya itu masih dengan sedikit harapan.

"Ini sudah malam, apakah kau berencana mengahabiskan malam dengan pemuda ini dan pulang pagi. Kau ini adalah keturunan dari keluarga terhormat. Kau tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga kita kan Hinata?!"

Mata violet Hinata melebar – dia sadar dengan aturan keluarganya yang cukup ketat, jadi tidak seharusnya dia mencoba hal seperti 'ingin bersama dengan pemuda yang disukainya untuk memberikan kesan spesial di ulang tahun pemuda tersebut. Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya berencana tidak pulang malam ini. Hinata merasa apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah.

"Maaf Naruto…" Kata gadis itu dengan sangat menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak lagi mendekati Hinata. Kau bahkan terlalu randah untuk mengetahui istiadat kami." Ucapan seperti itu Neji tekankan kepada Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu meraih tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya ke mobil.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Belum juga pacaran rasanya seperti keluarga dari si gadis menentang mereka. Hinata sendiri terlihat enggan pergi- ketika harus berjalan di belakang Neji gadis itu tetap melirik tidak enak hati ke arah Naruto.

Gagal sudah. Sepertinya Neji tidak akan membiarkan Hinata bersama dengannya walau besok masih memiliki kesempatan. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Selalu saja ia akan gagal di tengah jalan ketika ingin merebut hati seorang wanita. Semua itu hanya karena seorang pria lain yang dengan entengnya membawa mereka pergi.

Disamping itu Naruto heran, dipikir jika Neji dan Hinata hanyalah sepupu bukankah Neji terlalu over potektif. Mungkin saja jika Neji menyukai Hinata – menyukai sepupu dari pihak ayahnya sendiri?

Rencananya sudah berantakan.

Tinggallah Naruto seorang diri berdiri di tengah jalan – ditinggalkan. Dirinya tidak berarti, tidak laku dan sendirian. Jika seperti ini ucapan Kiba bisa-bisa menjadi kenyataan. Itu seperti kutukan dan Naruto harus secepatnya mandi kembang untuk mencegah dirinya menjomblo lagi sepanjang 20 tahun kedepan. Membayangkan muka Kiba yang akan meledeknya habis-habisan membuat kokoro Naruto sesak, dan teman-temannya pasti akan menertawakannya juga.

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai tanpa tujuan. Harusnya dia sekarang ada di hotel dan mewujudkan mimpinya, tapi apalah daya tak kuasa tak memiliki gebetan lain. Kalau dia langsung pulang ke kos-kosannya tidak ada orang yang akan menemaninya, dia akan sendirian seperti malam yang sudah-sudah.

 _Plak_ . Tiba-tiba ada yang menggeplak kepalanya dari belakang.

"Oiy! Jangan berjalan dengan menunduk Dobe!"

Naruto menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang memukul kepalanya. Walaupun Naruto bodoh – kepalanya tetaplah bernilai. Datang satu lagi penghancur moodnya.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Sakura?" Kalau tidak salah tadi Sasuke keluar bersama Sakura. Naruto kira mereka akan menghabiskan malam bersama, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tahu mereka tidak berpacaran.

"Pulang." Si Teme yang cuek itu menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Naruto merasa semakin kesal. Kedatangan pemuda disampingnya adalah menyempurna penghancur moodnya. Memang benar Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia terlalu brengsek bahkan untuk mendapatkan gadis baik-baik. Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sementara dia menggait semua wanita, sahabat karib mereka –Sakura sudah sangat menyukai Sasuke dari dulu. Sasuke terkesan tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain, dia menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sakura dan malah sengaja membawa pergi semua gadis yang disukai Naruto.

Andai Sakura lebih memilihnya mungkin semuanya tidak akan berlanjut seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga– Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dari kecil. Naruto menyukai Sakura walau kini sudah menyerah dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Selalu ada pertikaian antar sahabat diantara mereka, Naruto selalu ingin menarik perhatian Sakura – dan untuk itulah dia akan menantang Sasuke walaupun dia tidak pernah menang sekalipun. Kemudian menginjak dewasa entah kenapa jarak mereka semakin melebar satu sama lain. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kontrovensi hati.

"Hohh… terus kenapa kau kemari?" Dengan sadar Naruto bertanya dengan sinis. Bagaimana tidak, di pesta saja pemuda itu tidak tertarik untuk angkat bicara dan sekarang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Untuk apa lagi jika tidak ingin mengejeknya.

"Melihatmu seperti orang hilang mana mungkin aku tidak menghampirimu."

Naruto mendengus. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini walaupun tampan dia selalu menyelipkan kata sindiran disela kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa para wanita menganggapnya sosok keren yang sempurna. Mereka hanya tidak tahu sisi menyebalkan dari pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Jika kesal ceritakan saja padaku Dobe, mumpung aku mau mendengarnya." Bagi telinga Naruto saat ini ucapan Sasuke tidaklah benar-benar berniat baik. Naruto yakin setelah ia mengucapkan keluh kesahnya pemuda raven tersebut akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Dalam hal mengejeknya sebenarnya bukan Kiba-lah yang paling menyebalkan – tetapi Sasuke, tidak hanya perkataan tapi tindakannya yang suka pamer di depannyalah yang membuat Naruto ingin menenggelamkan muka Uchiha itu sedalam-dalamnya di lautan.

Jika dipandang - pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang bak model majalah fashion. Gayanya _staylish_ dan pembawaannya _cool_ terutama wajahnya. Tapi Naruto tidak merasa jika dirinya sendiri memiliki fisik yang jauh tertinggal dari Sasuke. Tiap kali menatap cermin Naruto merasa jika wajahnya lumayan, tubuhnya juga atletis tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, saat berjalan berdampingan seperti ini juga terlihat setara bukan?- yeah mungkin Sasuke lebih bersinar sedikit. Maka dari itu Naruto heran– apa yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga setiap kali ia pdkt dengan seorang gadis selalu berakhir baik di tengah-tengah atau ketika baru saja berniat? Jangan-jangan setiap kali ia berdiri di samping Sasuke semua pesona dan auranya diserap habis oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Kalau begitu ia harusnya menjauhi Sasuke dari dulu. Sayangnya Sasuke tetap saja sahabatnya.

"Kulihat Hinata pulang bersama Neji. Jadi rencanamu gagal?"

"Hmm." Jawab Naruto malas.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya berjalan menunduk dengan muka tertekuk , lalu entah sebab apa bibir pemuda raven tersebut tertarik keatas terlihat seperti tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau masih tetap ingin pergi ke motel?"

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti, ia menatap Sasuke dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Buat apa? Kau mau meledekku ya?" Naruto menjadi semakin sensitive. Mungkin Naruto akan segera menerkam Sasuke seperti singa yang sedang pms jika pemuda itu benar-benar pergi mengejeknya.

"Tidak Dobe! Kalau kau mau kesana kan kebetulan aku bisa menemanimu."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi bersama ke motel dengan cowok sepertimu Teme?"

Berusaha tidak menghiraukan Sasuke – Naruto masuk ke dalam _convenience store_ sebelum dia benar-benar tidak tahan ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan sahabatnya.

.

"Ahh siaaal!" Naruto melempar sebuah kaleng ke tembok dengan menggerutu. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di lantai bersandar di tepi ranjangnya- memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya yang tadinya pusing karena galau kini berganti pusing karena pengaruh alcohol. Setidaknya menurut Naruto itu lebih baik, alcohol membuat pikirannya lebih ringan. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kos-kosan bersama sahabatnya yang menyebalkan, Sasuke seperti berniat sekali mengganggu dan tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Pemuda raven itu sedang berada tepat disampingnya, meneguk beberapa kaleng bir tanpa banyak bersuara. Setelah cukup banyak minum di restoran tadi sekarang mereka mabuk-mabukkan dengan beer kalengan.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Aku yakin aku tidak begitu buruk – tapi kalian selalu mengejekku. Apa salahnya dengan perjaka? Harusnya kalian itu yang tidak boleh melakukan sex sembarangan." Tiba-tiba Naruto mulai mengoceh, ia melepaskan pijatan di pangkal hidungnya dan mengibaskan tangannya layaknya orang mabuk. "Hinata berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan aku adalah pria baik-baik yang tidak pernah memaksa satupun seorang gadis. Kau lihat? Aku ini pria baik-baik. Dan karena aku pria baik-baik, gadis yang pernah kutembak menolakku dengan alasan aku terlalu baik. Kau pasti tahu yang satu itu" Pemuda itu menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia ungkapkan.

"Hai – hai!" Sasuke yang mendengarkan hanya mengiya-iyakannya saja. Sudah cukup hafal kelakuan sahabatnya yang terus menceritakan berulang-ulang ganjalan dipikirannya jika sedang mabuk seperti ini.

"Kalau saja Neji tidak menjemput Hinata tadi, harusnya aku sudah membuktikannya pada kalian. Hinata sudah jelas menyukaiku. Kalian lihat.. aku ini tidak jelek. Gadis seperti Hinata-pun tahu cara menilai orang dengan benar."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Naruto. Tadi dia bilang dia pria baik-baik, sekarang dia bilang pasti sudah berhasil membawa seorang wanita ke hotel. Mungkin penyangga otak Naruto yang sudah lepas semakin mengambang karena dibanjiri alcohol."Memang tidak jelek, hanya saja bodoh."

Naruto langsung melempar tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke. "Kalau mau menghina lebih baik pulang sana." Naruto semakin mengernyit tidak suka ketika Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Santailah sedikit, jangan di bawa hati!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agar sahabatnya itu kembali menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Masih belum cukup mabuk mereka menghabiskan sisa beer hingga malam benar-benar larut.

"Ugh~ Eeehgk." Sendawa berbau menyengat keluar dari mulut Naruto. "hek- kamu bisa lihat kan, aku ini lumayan-hek. Wajahku sebenarnya juga tampan kan. Kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Naruto sebenarnya lucu juga ketika mabuk seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali dia berkata jika dirinya lumayan seperti itu. Meraih dan menangkup wajah Naruto "Coba kulihat!" Sasuke mengamati paras Naruto yang memang – tidak buruk dan justru sebaliknya. Hidungnya cukup mancung, bibirnya atas bawah penuh, rahangnya terlihat kuat dengan tulang pipi yang tegas. Padahal Sasuke sempat mencari kemana wajah manis kekanakan yang dulu dikenalnya. Ternyata sahabatnya yang konyol kini bisa tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa juga, walaupun sampai sekarang tetap saja kekanakan. Beberapa dari Naruto berubah dan beberapa darinya tetap sama, terutama mata biru sejernih samudra itu, mata yang bahkan sanggup menenggelamkannya jika terlalu lama bertatapan intens seperti ini.

"Sas-"

"Kau benar. Wajahmu lumayan juga." Potongnya tanpa melepaskan wajah Naruto, dan malah menekan kedua pipi Naruto hingga bibirnya seperti ikan koi.

Ucapan seperti itu memang seharusnya merupakan pujian, tapi jika keluar dari mulut Sasuke… "Lumayan jelek maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto – menebak kalimat yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir itu berikutnya.

"Ingin aku yang menjelaskannya?" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto mendongakkannya dan mengamatinya lebih teliti. "Garis tegas rahang dan semua tulang diwajahmu ini cukup bagus – sebagai seorang manusia. Wajahmu sangat manis – tapi sayang sekarang sudah memudar. Dan bibir ini.. masih cukup menggoda untuk dilumat. Mungkin."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda Teme!" Ujarnya jengah setelah mendengar komentar ngawur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa memuji secara terang-terangan. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong, namun gengsinya terlalu tinggi sehingga kalimatnya sering berbelok dari kata hatinya. Tidak heran jika Naruto selalu kesal jika berbicara dengannya.

"Daripada kau tetap terus berkeluh kesah seperti ini- kenapa tidak bermain denganku saja." Ajaknya tiba-tiba.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya Naruto kurang mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud. Terutama dia tidak ingin bermain sekarang. Naruto sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan dompetnyapun terkuras. Tidak semua hari ulang tahun itu membawa berkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun bukan?"

"Iya, kau belum."

"Akan keberikan sekarang."

Naruto menegakkan badan kepada Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak senang mendapatkan hadiah, Naruto tidak dapat menebak kado apa yang Sasuke bawa untuknya.

"Kau depresi karena kau masih perawan bukan? Bagaimana jika aku yang mengambil keprawananmu?"

Namun berikutnya Naruto ingin menabok Sasuke. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Harapannya jatuh begitu saja. Tidak bisakah Sasuke berhenti membuat orang kesal dan lebih serius sedikit?

"Kau gila? Siapa yang kau panggil perawan? Aku perjaka brengsek! Aku ingin memperwani bukan diperawani." Emosi Naruto. Sekali lagi Sasuke melakukan itu Naruto yakin tidak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk melemparkan Sasuke dari lantai empat apartemen ini.

"Kau ingin mengambil keprawanan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

"Iyalah!"

"Oke tidak masalah."

Tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang hampir saja naik pitam– Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih resleting Naruto dan menunduk.

"Oiy! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan kelakuan pantat ayam itu. Naruto tidak pernah berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Terlebih sekarang- ketika Sasuke menyerobot diantara selangkangannya seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah, dan hadia itu adalah – ' _blowjob_ '. Kau belum pernah bukan?" Sasuke mendongak kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Sasuke tahu walaupun tidak berpengalaman sepeti itu Naruto cukup mesum untuk mengetahui kata tersebut.

Naruto semakin tidak percaya ketika Sasuke benar-benar mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan mengenggamnya. "Beb-blowjob? Sas- kau serius?" Menyadari arti kata itu membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. Sudah lama ia penasaran dengan bagaimana rasanya jika batangmu masuk ke dalam mulut yang panas dan lembab, terutama pelayanan benda kenyal di dalamnya- yang akan menyentuhmu lembut dan menggelitikimu enak.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi mupeng – setengah tidak percaya setengah penasaran dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ia elus pelan kejantanan digenggamannya tersebut "eng!" dan menjadi bersemangat ketika mendapat respon dari Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan batang lelaki itu terasa kenyal diantara telapak tangannya yang elastis ketika dia bergantian kanan dan kiri mengurutnya. Kejantanan Naruto saat ini masih tertidur- menghilang digenggaman tangannya, tapi jika sudah bangun Sasuke tebak hampir ukurannya sama dengan miliknya.

"Hahh.. Sas…" Nafas Naruto mulai memberat. Ia tidak menyangka seorang playboy laris seperti Sasuke akan memegang sebuah penis, terlebih itu miliknya. Naruto tidak dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sehingga mau melakukan ini untuknya. Atau Sasuke merasa sebagai sahabat dia harus menenangkan sahabatnya yang dilanda galau – dengan cara memijat penisnya? Bukankah ini menjijikan jika sesama pria yang dilayani dan melayani. Tapi Naruto tidak dapat mengelak jika mungkin rasanya sama saja dengan wanita mengingat ini hanya persoalan tangan dan mulut.

"Hahh..ahh hahh"

Lama kelamaan penis Naruto-pun memanjang juga, kepala jamurnya sudah terlihat kemerahan dan Sasuke menjilat bibirnya seolah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Ujung lidahnya mulai menyapu permukaan ujung penis Naruto tidak terkecuali precum yang keluar dari lubang kecilnya. Pemuda raven itu tidak ragu untuk menempelkan kepala penis itu diatara bibirnya dan mendorongnya pelan hingga masuk menyentuh tenggorokannya. "Aaaahh...Sa-suke – hangat." Sasuke tahu sahabatnya itu akan menyukai ini. Dengan pasti penis itu ia tarik keluar dari mulutnya dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam. "ENnnnh..." Menggesekkan kedua bibirnya dengan permukaan penis Naruto hingga pemuda purang itu bergetar nikmat. Sasuke memang tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, tapi dia sudah sering mendapat pelayanan seperti ini dari para wanita yang mendekatiya. Jadi ketika dia yang berbalik harus melakukannya, setidaknya sedikit banyak dia sudah tahu cara memberi blowjob yang benar- agar penis tidak terbentur dengan gigi sehingga menyebabkan rasa ngilu.

"Ahhhh… Sas." Naruto mendongak dan mendesah keenakan. Tangannya bergerak meremas seprai di samping belakangnya – merasakan bagaimana kini penisnya diselimuti dengan kehangatan. 'Jadi ini rasanya ketika kejantananmu mamasuki mulut seseorang'. Nyaman tapi membuat tubuhmu bergetar untuk memintanya lebih.

Sasuke menghisap kepala kejantanan Naruto, lidahnya juga bermain-main di pangkalnya, sesekali tangannya meremas kedua bolanya. Penis Naruto membesar berkali lipat dan mengeras dengan cepat, ketika Sasuke memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya rasanya sangat penuh namun masih dapat ia tampung.

"Aah..ssh.. enak Sas.. terus masukin lagi!" Racau Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya miliknya disentuh orang lain dan ia langsung mendapatkan blowjob seperti ini rasanya luar biasa. Naruto berpikir jika saja yang berada di posisi Sasuke seorang gadis mungkin rasanya akan lebih luar biasa lagi karena ia juga dapat menikmati pemandangan.

Sasuke membelit penis Naruto dengan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. "Aaaah.. lebih dalam Sasuke!" Pintanya tamak, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkannya dan membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa.

"Kau ini berisik sekali seperti wanita." Komentar Sasuke tapi berganti dengan tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendapati wajah memelas Naruto agar dia kembali melanjutkannya. "Aku pegal harus terus menunduk, duduklah di tepi ranjang."

Naruto segera mengerti dan menaikan bokongnya ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke berlutut diantara paha Naruto, ia menggenggam penis Naruto kemudian memutarnya dengan gerakan berlawanan. Telapak tangan Sasuke menggesek batangannya dan sedikit membuat Naruto ngilu tetapi sensasi yang diciptakannya enak.

"Masukin Sas!" Pintanya.

"Masukin kemana Dobe?"

"Kemulutmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya Naruto sudah lupa dengan keinginan untuk melakukannya dengan seorang gadis – kini pemuda blonde itu hanya berfokus dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan olehnya.

"Sssh yeah! Terus..hahh owwh"

Naruto heran apa ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengulum penis seseorang, rasanya dia seolah sudah terbiasa dan tahu dimana titik sensitifnya. Sehingga saking profesionalnya- Naruto tidak tahan ingin segera keluar.

"Cuk-kup Sas! Me-nyingkir- aku mau keluar. hah" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke agar dia dapat mengeluarkan isinya, tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming- pemuda raven itu tetap berada di posisinya tidak berniat melepaskan penis Naruto dari miliknya. "Sas-gh! AARGH ahh hahhh nnnmh." Tubuhnya mengejang, tidak dapat Naruto tahan lagi ia keluar di dalam mulut Sasuke. Spermanya meletup dan meletup lagi, dan tidak dapat Naruto pikir jika Sasuke akan menelannya dan menghisapnya sampai bersih.

"Asin Dobe." Komentar Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan penis dari dalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto _Speechles._

Apa dia gila? Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke semesum itu. Oke dia memang mesum karena dia adalah _woman eater_. Namun sekarang- apa dia ingin menjadi _man eater_ juga?

Tanpa mengelap bibirnya Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, lalu menunduk menetap Naruto di bawahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Nikmat bukan hadiah dariku?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata onyks nya menyipit dan deretan gigi putihnya terlihat.

Naruto sempat tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertegun memandang sosok di atasnya. Jarang sekali Sasuke tersenyum, dia biasanya hanya tertawa kecil ketika berhasil mengerjainya dan membuatnya kesal. Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban dari kekuatan alkohol.

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan pelan mengakui hal itu. Jika memang pelayanan ini hadiahnya, Naruto menghargainya, bahkan dapat memberi Sasuke dua jempol sebab dia puas.

"Mau yang lebih enak lagi." Rasa yang baru saja Naruto rasakan itu saja sudah cukup nikmat, namun jika Sasuke berkata ada yang lebih enak lagi tentu saja akan membuat Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat satu lututnya bertumpu di pinggir ranjang tepat di antara paha Naruto. Tangannya meraih wajah Naruto yang terus menatapnya – lalu mencium bibir yang belum juga bergerak didepannya.

Naruto seperti terhipnotis, namun kemudian sadar dan terbelalak terkejut merasakan seberapa agresifnya bibir Sasuke menyerang bibirnya, mengecup dan menghisapnya. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya mengingat ciumannya telah direbut oleh orang yang sama dengan saat ini. Tapi antara ciuman tidak sengaja dan sengaja tentu saja lain. Lidah itu menyeruak begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya, dan refleks Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dari posisinya ke lantai. Pemuda raven itu sedikit terkejut Naruto menolak ciumannya walaupun dia sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi. Tapi Sasuke belum ingin berhenti. Hadiah darinya masih belum setengahnya.

"Kenapa Dobe?"

"Kau gila? Kenapa menciumku?"

Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang lembab dan dapat ia rasakan rasa pahit dari sperma di mulutnya. Kerasukan setan apa Sasuke hari ini? Bahkan setelah pemuda itu menelan spermanya kini malah beralih menciumnya. Jika hanya _blowjob_ , ia masih bisa menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi Naruto kan straight, tidak bisa dirinya menerima lebih dari itu.

"Hadiahku belum selesai. Aku baru saja ingin membuatmu lebih enak kau tahu? Nikmati saja oke!"

"Mana bisa Teme. kita berdua laki-laki! Aku ingin pengalaman pertamaku bersama seorang gadis. Bersama Hinata dan bukan sahabat laki-lakiku sendiri Sasuke."

"Hah," Sasuke mendengus dengan alis terangkat. Pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak dapat membayangkan Naruto melakukan semua hal mesum pada Hinata. Sebenarnya – dia tidak suka. Naruto itu terlalu bodoh untuk menanggapi respon, jadi Sasuke pikir si pirang bodoh itu tidak dapat menemukan bagian sensitif tubuh seorang gadis. Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. "Kau pikir tanpa pengalaman dan kaku seperti itu kau dapat memuaskan gadismu?"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan yang tiba-tiba diucapkan Sasuke. 'Apa- dia kaku?'. Ia memang tidak memiliki pengalaman dan tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa dia akan memulai jika saat ini bersama Hinata. "Aku bisa." Tapi Naruto cukup yakin akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai instingnya sementara sudah banyak menonton dan membaca. Dia tetaplah laki-laki dengan hormon tinggi. Begini-begini ia cukup mesum untuk berfantasi sangat liar.

"Kau itu payah, bahkan kau adalah amatiran dalam soal berciuman. Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa jika memberikan pelayanan buruk pada wanita pertamamu?" Semua yang Sasuke katakan adalah untuk membujuk Naruto. Dia akan memperlihatkan pada sahabat bodohnya itu bagaimana tekniknya dalam bercinta. Dan gadis lugu seperti Hinata yang diinginkan oleh Naruto tidak akan terlalu memuaskan setelah Naruto mendapatkan pelayanannya. Sasuke cukup percaya diri dengan pengalamannya dan akan membuat Naruto nikmat. Pengalaman pertama yang ingin diberikan ini pasti akan berharga bagi pemuda blonde itu hingga tidak terlupakan.

Tidak tahu harus dengan apa untuk menyangkal perkataan Sasuke, pikirannya mengatakan jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar. Sementara dahulu sekali ia hanya berlatih ciuman dengan menggunakan bantal, seberapa banyak ia berlatih tetap tidak mungkin baginya untuk menguasai teknik berciuman yang baik. Ia butuh rasa bibir asli untuk diingat, sayangnya ia tidak pernah merasakan lembutnya bibir dan licinnya sebuah lidah.

Kini sahabat brengseknya datang dan menawari semua itu sebagai hadiah. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk mendapatkan pengalaman bahkan mungkin gaya bercintanya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja... mana mungkin dia akan melakukannya dengan laki-laki?

"Mereka akan menghindarimu setelah itu jika mereka tidak puas. Kau ingin hal itu terjadi?"

Naruto mulai bimbang. Jelas ia tidak ingin dianggap payah oleh kekasihnya kelak. Sudah cukup sulit perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan wanita, lalu kemudian si wanita itu pergi karena tidak menyukai teknik bercintanya – tidak hanya menjadi mimpi buruk, tapi juga akan menjatuhkan kebanggaan dirinya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi." Jawab Naruto masih memandang kosong sementara otaknya fokus bekerja.

"Kau hanya butuh pengalaman Dobe! Dan aku akan memberikan pengalaman itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu." Tegas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto langsung menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir kapan aku tidak serius Dobe?"

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?"

"Ayolah! Ini hanyalah sex. Kau tahu aku bahkan tidak keberatan menjadi _fuck buddy_ -mu. Kita sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara bukan." Sasuke seperti bukan Sasuke jika berbicara seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat Sasuke tidak menemukan kalimat lain unntuk membujuk Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Bagus. Sekarang coba katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" Perintah Sasuke. Hal ini diperlukan agar Naruto paham dengan apa yang sudah disetujuinya dan tidak lagi banyak protes.

"Aku... aku ingin kau mengajariku- seks, dan juga tekniknya." Naruto sudah mengambil keputusan. Apa dia tidak akan menyesal setelah ini? Entahlah. Ia tidak pernah membenci hubungan sesama jenis, namun juga tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan melakukannya dengan sahabatnya. Jika pada akhirnya ia mungkin menjadi heterosexual rasanya tidak akan terlalu buruk. Ia yakin tidak akan menjadi gay walau pengalaman pertamanya direbut seorang lelaki. Naruto yakin karena kecintaanya denga oppai sangatlah tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan melangkah kembali kepada Naruto. Duduk diranjang saling berhadapan dan betatap-tatapan.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ikuti saja! Kau pasti dengan sendirinya akan terbiasa dan dapat membuat alur permiananmu sendiri."

"Uu- oke!"

"Sekarang cobalah untuk menikmati ini. Cium aku!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya? Walaupun mulus- wajah didepannya benar-benar tampan khas pria, terlebih plototan matanya itu menyebalkan. Dulu bahkan Naruto akan merinding jika membayangkan berciuman dengan Sasuke lagi. Andai Sasuke perempuan itu akan jauh lebih mudah walaupun tetap brengsek sekalipun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat Dobe!" desak Sasuke. Ia memerintahkan Naruto menciumnya sementara mendelik pada pemuda pirang itu agar bergerak. Jika seperti itu mana mungkin ia akan tanpa takut untuk mendekat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia memajukan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya dan menerima bibir tersebut.

Bibir sasuke cukup lembut sebenarnya, walaupun sama-sama bau bir.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya terhadap bibir Naruto.

Berusaha tidak hanya diam, Naruto mencoba menggerakkan bibir seperti halnya Sasuke- mengecup dan menggesekkannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya .

Naruto kaget mendapati benda licin dan basah menyapu sudut bibirnya, menyelinap di sela-selanya, meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya agar dapat bermain bersama teman sesama lidahnya.

Narutopun menyambutnya, lidahnya menjemput lidah Sasuke dan langsung di dorong kembali ke dalam. Lidah Sasuke membelit lidahnya dan berputar di dalam mulutnya. Naruto tahu ia tidak dapat bernafas bebas ketika berciuman, apalagi yang seperti ini – _frenchkiss,_ rasa yang lebih dari dugaanya akan menimbulkan sensasi seperti ini. Tubuh Naruto sampai bergetar dibuatnya, kepalanya hampir ikut berputar dan gairah yang awalnya tidak ia miliki kini mulai menanjak naik.

Tubuhnya memanas, Naruto tebuai dalam permainan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sudah cukup ahli dalam berciuman. Tentu saja, sudah berapa banyak Naruto pikir wanita yang dikencani Sasuke. Dan kini si play boy itu mulai memainkan tangannya, mengusap-ngusap punggung dan dadanya dengan nafas yang semakin menderu. Naruto terdorong ke belakang.

Rasa ciuman benar-benar menakjubkan, terlebih partnernya adalah orang yang ahli.

Pikiran Naruto benar-benar melayang saat ini. Padahal harusnya ia merasa jijik seperti apa yang dibayangkannya dulu berciuman lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi setelah blowjob yang dirasakannya tadi, terdapat rasa penasaran di dalam pikiran juga hatinya. Ia ingin melangkah lebih jauh, meraba dan merasakan panas tubuh orang lain, lebih intim dan lebih lihai, merasakan dan lebih menikmati gairah dunia fana ini.

Ini adalah demi untuk latihan. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam permainan sentuhan itu. Lidahnya melawan lidah Sasuke, membelit dan menariknya ke dalam mulut sendiri.

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Naruto. "enghh~" tidak hanya itu tangan Naruto kini dengan agresif menyusup kedalam bajunya. Mengusap punggung telanjang Sasuke dan juga dadanya yang sensitif dengan rasa geli. "uemmgh..memmh" – "hahh" - "aum ah... emmh" desahan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan diantara suara kecipak ciuman panas itu.

Tangan kiri sasuke mengusap leher Naruto dan tangannya kanannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang tersebut. Kemudian menjambak untuk melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah ke leher Naruto. Mencium aroma maskulin bocah yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut, tercium sangat manly dan mengundang birahi semua perempuan. Bahkan dia yang bukan perempuan saja cukup terpancing dengan bau ini. Terpancing untuk menjilatnya menyecap keringat itu di dalam mulutnya, hingga birahinya semakin meningkat menuju batasnya. Di luar harapan Sasuke sudah tidak dapat membendungnya lagi untuk tetap bersabar.

"Hahh hahh... hahh..." Naruto bernafas berat. Sasuke sibuk menulusuri dadanya yang masih berpenghalang dan Naruto mencoba untuk mencium telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diangkatnya kaos itu hingga melewati tangan Naruto, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan miliknya, juga celana mereka.

Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan, wajah mereka sama-sama merah dengan nafas yang menderu.

Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi, nafsunya sudah mengikuti permainan ini. Terimakasih pada alkohol yang memudahkan pikirannya lebih ringan. Kepalanya menelusup di ceruk leher Sasuke, mencium dan menghisapnya, tanpa benar-benar sadar ia membuat kissmark disana. Kedua tangannya berada di pantat Sasuke, meremas-remas kedua bantalan kenyal itu sebagai pengganti oppai.

"Hahh hahh..." Sasuke mendongak ketika Naruto menciumi leher dan dadanya. Tangannya tidak dibiarkan menganggur, dia bergirlya di dada Naruto menelusuri perut yang ototnya sudah terbentuk dan menarik benda keras yang sudah berdiri.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto terbaring. Onyksnya menatap tubuh Naruto dengan pandangan lapar. Kulit tan eksotis dengan semua otot itu, semenjak kapan Naruto tumbuh menjadi pria sesexy ini. Ia ingin mencicipi tubuh itu, tubuh yang lebih sering mampir di mimpinya daripada tubuh wanita.

Naruto mencoba sabar mengamati Sasuke yang menjilat dadanya, pemuda raven itu menghisapnya seperti bayi kelaparan. "Ugh- ahh sas~" Naruto tidak menyangka dadanya bisa menjadi nikmat jika dipermainkan seperti itu. Ia lumayan menikmatinya. Sentuhan Sasuke membuat pikirannya tidak waras. Naruto juga ingin menyerang tubuh putih di atasnya itu. Tangannya mengusap kepala raven yang sibuk menjilat tubuhnya itu dan menulusuri punggungnya.

"Hisap milikku Dobe!"Sasuke membalik posisinya, menyodorkan penis lurusnya pada Naruto di bawahnya, lalu sibuk mengerjakan penis Naruto dengan mulut dan tangannya.

Posisi 69. Naruto sangat paham posisi ini, dimana mereka saling menghisap alat kelamin masing-masing. Dan rasa jijik Naruto sudah diterbangkan ke langit untuk mencoba mengulum penis Sasuke. Barang yang sama dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke meringis ketika gigi Naruto menggesek kepala penisnya. Rasanya ngilu sekali. 'dasar amatiran'. "Tekuk bibirmu menutupi gigimu Dobe!"

"Hem?" Naruto malah bertanya dengan penis Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya. Pemuda pirang itu seolah sedang memakan lolipop, lidahnya menelusuri penis Sasuke dan mengigitinya kecil-kecil seolah ingin mengunyah penis itu. Tidak peduli seberapa ngilu rasa yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Ugh- ahh awh! Kau- sengaja rup-pahnya ah!" Paha Sasuke bergetar. Dengan tangan memegang penis Naruto, ia tidak sanggup meneruskan pekerjaannya. Semua indra perasanya berpusat pada penisnya yang sedang dikerjai Naruto, Sasuke hanya sibuk mengerang dengan dada ambruk di perut Naruto. Naruto benar-benar asal, tapi entah kenapa tetap saja terasa enak.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. "Iya- Naruto?" Sasuke berusaha menoleh- melihat Naruto dari posisi terbalik ini. "Aku ingin masuk, tapi tidak tahu harus masuk kemana." Ujar pemuda pirang itu. Ia merasa tidak tahan, penisnya berkedut, dan ingin merasakan lubang sempit yang mencengkramnya, kemudian ia akan membuat gerakan maju mundur membatnya keenakan seperti di mimpinya. Tapi disini tidak ada vagina yang dicari oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak merasa cukup dengan mulut Sasuke rupanya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Sasuke berpikir dia benar-benar akan mengalah kali ini. Toh ini ulang tahun Naruto. "Kau lihat anusku? Aku ingin kau menjilatnya jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah lubang."

Naruto menatap mulut anus Sasuke yang rapat, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kerutan anus itu dengan ujung lidahnya tanpa bergidik jijik. Bukannya ini tempat keluarnya kotoran? Hahh, tapi ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Dijilatnya lagi dan lagi anus Sasuke, dan memutar lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu agar cepat terbuka. Dia menginginkan sebuah lubang sebagai tempat bersenggamanya sekarang.

"Nnnh..." Sasuke merasa tubuhnya meremang hanya karena sentuhan kecil itu. Anusnya adalah satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang tidak pernah disentuh, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri sebagai pemilik tubuh. Tapi kini dia menyerahkannya begitu saja pada sahabat bodohnya. Sasuke mungkin akan menyesal jika tubuhnya kesakitan nanti. "enngg hahh..." Tapi dia tidak selemah itu dan menarik perkataannya. Pemuda raven itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, memijit dan menjilat penis Naruto agar lebih keras lagi untuk masukinya.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika mulut anus Sasuke benar-benar akan terbuka. Didorongna lidahnya menjangkau bagian dalam berwarna merah tua itu dan menyecap rasa di dalam sana. Tidak terasa bau untuk sebuah tempat pembuangan. Pikir Naruto dia dapat menjangkau tempat yang lebih dalam.

"Akh- Nar!" Sasuke hampir tersedak penis Naruto ketika tubuhnya berjengit. Sesuatu yang enak disana baru saja tersentuh lidah Naruto walau sedikit. "Jilat lebih dalam!" Sasuke ingin merasakannya lagi. Mungkin saja itu prostatnya. Kenapa dangkal sekali. "emh!"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah mabuk oleh nafsu dan menjulurkan dua jarinya ke mulut dengan nafas berat itu.

Naruto mengerti dan segera menjilat jari Sasuke, melapisinya dengan air liurnya.

"Kau harus melakukan ini jika kau ingin melakukan anal sex. Atau rasanya akan sakit sekali karena ini tidak seelastis vagina." Terang Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya menjelaskan.

"Ugh-" ia memasukkan kedua jari itu ke dalam anusnya sendiri, sudah sedikit lebih mudah setelah naruto terus menjilatnya tadi. Memutarkan jari itu terhadap dinding anusnya, dan merenggangkannya agar lebih lebar. Sasuke berusaha merilekskan dirinya. Sambil memasukkan lebih dalam bagian yang tidak ia duga memiliki tekstur yang lembut walaupun sempit setelah mulutnya yang bertekstur keras. Ia mencari prostatnya untuk mengecek keadaan bagian itu. "Enggh~!" dan tubuhnya bergetar keras beberapa kali ketika menemukan bagian itu. "ugh!" Ini benar-benar sensitif pikirnya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya menikmati pemandangan itu. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak bisa digambarkan olehnya saat ini. Wajah tampan yang biasanya datar dan menatap angkuh itu kini meringis, alisnya mengernyit dan bibirya mengeluarkan nafas panas, dan jangan lupakan seluruh warnanya yang sudah berubah merah. Pemuda raven itu sedang berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Kau dengar? Mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan Uchiha satu itu menurunkan harga dirinya seperti ini? Apa benar ini semua hanya demi ulang tahun sahabatnya? Maksudku dengan semua pemandangan itu, Sasuke berjongkok di atas tubuh Naruto, tubuh putihnya yang berotot sedang berkilat oleh keringat, dan bergetar oleh pekerjaannya sendiri.

Terlalu erotis untuk seorang laki-laki.

Pikiran Naruto berpusat pada sosok menggoda di depannya. Menampik segala fakta bahwa Sasuke bukanlah perempuan, dan ia sangat bernafsu pada tubuh itu sekarang.

Ayolah! Ia ingin segera masuk.

Mungkin pandangan Naruto terhadap Sasuke akan berubah setelah ini.

"Hahh hahh.." Sasuke merasa sudah cukup lama melebarkan anusnya, mungkin kali ini ia sudah siap. Sasuke meraih penis Naruto dan menegakkannya tepat di bawah anusnya. Mulut cincinnya ditekan oleh kepala besar penis itu belum juga masuk. Sasuke berusaha sekali lagi, ia menurunkan paksa bokongnya secara hati-hati sampai kepala penis itu menyeruak melewati cincin ketatnya.

"Arrggh!" Paha Sasuke bergetar, badannya dan tangannya juga bergetar. Rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya ketika anusnya masih terlalu sempit untuk menerima penis Naruto. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkannya, dia bukan pecundang yang akan menyerah begitu saja karena rasa sakit.

Penis Naruto sudah masuk setengahnya. "Aaah~ hahh…sas" Tangan tannya mencengkram sprai. Merasakan penisnya dijepit dari ujungnya dan semakin lebih jauh melahap seluruhnya. Sedikit ngilu tapi rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Didalam tubuh orang lain terasa hangat juga nyaman.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bertumpu di dada Naruto, mencegah tubuhnya tidak roboh. Rasanya sakit sekali, rasanya ingin mati saja. "Kekkh! Hahh, mmgh" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Duduk disana dengan penis menancap di anusnya, ia berharap agar segera terbiasa.

"Sas…"

"Sabar idiot!"

Dinding anus Sasuke yang meremas-remas ganas penisnya perlahan mulai stabil. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya dan merobek lubang sahabatnya sendiri.

Dengan tangan yang lemah Sasuke berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan penis Naruto bergesekan dengan dindingnya hingga kepala penisnya saja yang tertinggal, kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan pula. Mengangkat pelan lagi dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"Sas…" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih setia meringis disana.

Walaupun Sasuke memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan gadis-gadis, tetap saja dia amatir dalam hubungan badan sesama jenis. Andai saja dia yang menusuk ini akan jauh lebih mudah untuknya.

"Sasuke…"

"Kubilang sabar bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke. Apa si bodoh itu tidak dapat melihat jika dia sedang berusaha ditengah penderitaannya,

Mata biru Naruto menggelap. Gerakan Sasuke terlalu lambat untuknya dan justru menggoda dirinya untuk mencapai batas nafsu. Dicengkramnya pantat di atas tubuhnya itu untuk naik ke atas, lalu mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri hingga penisnya masuk sangat dalam.

"AKHH!" Sasuke memekik terkejut luar biasa, tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Tubuhnya menggelinjang disamping anusnya sangat perih. "Tunggu! Dob-tunggu stop… AKH! AKH!" pemuda raven itu panik ketika Naruto membuat pergerakannya sendiri. Tangannya berusaha menarik tangan Naruto yang mencengkram bokongnya, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup. Kendalinya diambil ahli dan ia tidak melepaskan dirinya selain hanya memekik tiap kali Naruto menggali kedalamannya dengan penis kerasnya.

"Akh- NO kekh Stop ah~ ah~ terk-lalu- dalam. Aah~" Sasuke masih memegangi tangan kuat Naruto. Tubuhnya yang awalnya kaku oleh perih kini berganti kaku oleh serangan kenikmatan. Naruto sudah lama mengenai prostatnya dan menumbuknya berulang kali hingga kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Uhh… ini nikmat Sasuke hahh" Desah Naruto. Ia mengerti sekarang jika rasa dari melakukan sex akan seluar biasa ini. Tidak peduli partnermu wanita maupun laki-laki, yang penting ada yang menjepit kejantananmu dan memanjakanmu menuju ke surga.

Sasuke merasa melayang ketika menaikkan pantatnya ke atas kemudian terjatuh kembali hingga bertabrakan dengan selangkangan Naruto. Tidak kuat lagi ia menyangga tubuhnya, Sasuke menunduk untuk berpegangan pada trailis ranjang. Dengan posisi ini Naruto lebih mudah menyodoknya dan Sasuke sendiri dapat ikut membantu memaju mundurkan pantatnya.

"Nnnhh hahh…emmh!" Naruto meraih biji dada Sasuke yang tersaji tepat di atasnya. Ia mencubitnya dan menjilat untuk mencicipinya.

Melihat Naruto yang berada di bawahnya, lebih lebih menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga Naruto dapat memakan dadanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke berpegangan pada trailis sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk kepala Naruto, memperdalam hisapannya.

"ahh~ nikmat Naruto. Ahh! Aku –tidak percaya ini nnmh." Racau Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke kemudian menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Pegangannya pada trailis terlepas dan kini wajah Naruto berada di atasnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih manly jika berada di atasnya seperti ini. Mata birunya terlihat lebih gelap, pandangannya diselimuti nafsu, terlihat seperti bukan diri Naruto yang biasanya.

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto untuk mendapatkan ciuman. Mereka saling melumat dalam ciuman yang panas, bertarung lidah sambil terengeh-engah.

"ennh~!" Naruto tetap setia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lengannya mengunci lipatan kaki Sasuke untuk tetap mengangkang, iapun mulai mendorong lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. "Ahh~ mmh~!"

Sasuke mengacak-acak kepala Naruto untuk meredam erangannya dengan ciuman dalam mereka. Penisnya terjebit diantara tubuh mereka berdua dan terus meneteskan precum. Dinding anusnya yang digesek menimbulkan kenikmatan dan anusnya membuat tekanan gelombang kenikmatan yang lain. Semua kenikmatan itu menyengat penisnya lagi dan lagi, bahkan tanpa penis itu disentuh. "Enggh~" Rasanya sangat berbeda. Ini bahkan lebih enak daripada saat bersama wanita. Sasuke merasa dilindungi dan dimanjakan di dalam kungkungan lelaki blonde itu. Mematahkan segala pendapat jika ia harusnya berada di atas. Setidaknya ia hanya tinggal berbaring dan Narutolah yang bergerak menggali kenikmatan mereka berudua.

Tidak seperti blowjob tadi dimana Naruto terus meracau. Si Dobe itu terlihat lebih sunyi dan mengatakan semua perasaannya lewat gerakannya. Tidak disangka oleh Sasuke- Naruto bisa menjadi seliar dan mendominasi seperti ini jika berada di ranjang. Kalau begini sih tentu saja pemuda blonde itu tidak akan mengecewakan wanitanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan posisinya saat ini digantikan oleh seorang wanita. Tidak. Dialah yang saat ini merengkuh sahabat kesayangannya itu di dalam pelukannya, menjepit manja penis sahabatnya dengan anusnya dan bersama-sama mereke menuju puncak surga dunia.

"Ahh~ aku-tak- ku-at lagi. Hah hah hah…" Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sasuke sibuk mengerang. Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Naruto terus-terusan menumbuk telak prostatnya hingga precum semakin banjir keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Sasuke sudah berada di batasnya, dia ingin menyemburkan laharnya sesegera mungkin. Diraihnya kejantanannya dan dikocoknya sesuai kecepatan Naruto bergerak.

Naruto menggenjot pinggulnya semakin kuat dan semakin cepat. Dipindahkannya kaki Sasuke di bahunya dan berfokus untuk menggesekkan penisnya keras terhadap lubang kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!"

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan cepat, terlalu liar untuk ditangani Sasuke yang hampir mencapai klimaksnya." Ah keluar ugh mmgh enghh aaaah" Naruto mengejan mengeluarkan isinya di dalam anus Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia menyemprot hingga Sasuke merasa meleleh dengan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Melupakan bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki kondom namun tidak terpakai.

"Aaah unghh akh- akh!" Berikutnya juga Sasuke menumpahkan semennya membasahi tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto ambruk menindih tubuh Sasuke. "Hahh hahh…" deru nafas mereka saling bersahut-sahutan dan aroma sex tercium kepenjuru ruangan.

Sex memang hebat.

Naruto tidak menyesal melakukan ini berasama sahabat laki-lakinya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan hamil walaupun ia lupa memakai kondom yang tersedia di saku celananya dan malah keluar di dalam.

"ennnh" Sasuke mendesah ketika penis Naruto yang telah menyusut perlahan keluar dari anusnya.

"Minggir Dobe! Kau berat."

Naruto menelentangkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit memikirkan jika sex bersama laki-laki seperti Sasuke cukup mengesankan sebagai pengalaman pertamanya. Apakah rasanya juga sama jika melakukannya dengan Hinata? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi pandangannya terhadap sahabat lelakinya itu sedikit berubah. Naruto tidak pernah melihat sisi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ketika diranjang dia benar-benar sexy, dan teknik yang dimilikinya juga cukup hebat. Pantas jika para wanita ketagihan terhadapnya.

"Thanks Sasuke, pengalaman ini- aku menikmatinya. Akan kupelajari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Dia akan memutar semua scene bercinta mereka tadi untuk dipelajari kembali, sehingga jika melakukannya lagi suatu hari dia akan menjadi lebih luwes dan lihai dan menemukan gaya bercintanya sendiri. Itu tekad Naruto. Dia sudah kecanduan dengan sex rupanya.

"Hn. Sama-sama Dobe. Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku dengan laki-laki. Rasanya tidak buruk walau pantatku sangat sakit." Sebenarnya dari awal Sasuke tidak memiliki rencana akan berkorban seperti ini demi sahabatnya yang masih perjaka. Namun ini lebih baik daripada jika Naruto melampiaskan status virginnya kepada seorang gadis lugu dari keluarga bersilsilah ketat seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke yakin kedepannya Naruto akan mendapatkan masalah karena hal itu. Naruto terlalu buruk dalam menangani seorang wanita apalagi beserta keluarganya. Terlebih Sasuke tidak pernah suka jika pemuda pirang itu selalu ingin mencari perhatian kepada semua gadis. Seperti jika dirinya itu penting dan harus mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain. Maka dari itu Sasuke sering mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu menarik perhatian – agar semua gadis disekitar Naruto teralihkan padanya, agar Naruto dibiarkan sendirian, agar Naruto merasa iri semua gadis yang disukainya jauh lebih memilihnya, agar dia bisa mengejek dan membuat Naruto kesal, dan agar pemuda pirang itu terus memikirkannya .Ia jadi teringat ketika beberapa jam tadi membuat panggilan degan Neji untuk memberi tahukan kemana Hinata akan pergi.

…..

(OoO)

OWARI no yume

Lagi-lagi nggak mutual. Hahahhh -/\\-

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung waktu nulisnya.

Yang mana nih yang seme. Sasukenya ngganjel banget. Tapi akhirnya mantep Sasuke uke juga. Aku nggak bikin dia disini menyadari perasaannya tapi tetep ingin pengalaman pertama Naruto direbut sama dia.

Dan Naruto? Jangan tanya lagi. Perasaannya masih belum berkembang.

Gomenne~ teba.

Perasaanku kurang buat bikin romance dan Cuma nge-gaje aja bisanya.

Terstir oleh tulisan bukan hati.

Wkwkwkkk.

#Kabur

 **No Switching , just Kinky**.


End file.
